candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Top Agent PGG jr./Guess the level! (Round 4)
Welcome to round four of the guess the level! Like from the third round, you have to ask questions for it. Rules What is a game without rules? Hence, this is how the game will work: *The question that you must not ask is, “What is the level?”. If this question is asked, there will be no response. *Another question that you must not ask is, for example, "It is level 1-100?", "It is on what episode", "It is on what world" and "What is the difficulty of that level". If questions of this type are asked, there will be no response. *Unlike the previous round, if you ask, "It is level 1?" for example, there will be no response. If the answer is correct, it will automatically be shown on the correct answer section. *To make this more interesting, the responses from the questions asked will not be a straight yes or no. You need to infer to know the answer from the response. *Only one question can be asked per comment. *The maximum number of questions which can be asked is 75 (excluding the "It is level 1?" type of questions). Do not forget that the winner of this round will host the next round! Good luck! Questions *Is it a candy order level? This time round, I am trying something different. *Is it a jelly level? Good start here. *Is the level contain 5-layer icings? That is way too many layers. *It is on reality or dreamworld? I hate Odus so much that it is a good thing that he is not in this level. *Does the level contain licorice swirls? You mean those items? Do not worry. Striped candies and their respective combinations can blast full time without obstruction. *Do you like this level? This a hard one to answer. Maybe and maybe not. *Does it have jelly fish? All the fishmongers are on overdrive and successfully caught all of them. *Does this level have chocolate spawners? I have relocated them to my house. *How many colours does this level have? You know what they say, the more the merrier! *Does the level contain 5 colours? Refer to above question for the response. *Does it contain Candy Bombs? The new EOD team learned the lesson from the sacking of the previous team over the fiasco of level 534. Hence, they went into overdrive and successfully defused all the bombs. Not only that, customs also did an excellent job of stopping importation of bombs. *Does it has portals? If only those things exist in Reality.... *Does the level could use a candy order booster? Not clear enough. Please specify. *Does the level contain mystery candy? There is nothing mysterious. Everything is as clear as day. *Is it a 6 coloured level? Spot on! *Is the level contain 4-layer icings? One layer too many. *Is the level contain 50 moves? Spot on! *Any chocolate? Refer to the question on chocolate spawners for the response. *Does it contain marmalade? You mean those syrup? I like them so much that it has to be present! *Has it been nerfed? The original flavour always taste better. Correct Answer 488 Explanation *The reason for the first response is that level 488 is not a Candy Order level. *The reason for the second response is that level 488 is a Jelly level. *The reason for the third response is that level 488 has no five-layer icings. *The reason for the fourth response is that level 488 has no Dreamworld counterpart at the time of creating this game. *The reason for the fifth response is that level 488 has no liquorice swirls (striped candies and their respective combinations are stopped by liquorice swirls). *The reason for the sixth response is that level 488 is a hard level which can cause the player to run out of moves (hence the hate) by it is relatively easy to earn three stars on Facebook (hence the love). *The reason for the seventh response is that level 488 has no Jelly Fish (if the fishmongers caught all the fish, there will be no fish left). *The reason for the eighth response is that level 488 has no Chocolate Spawners (if I have relocated all the chocolate spawners to my house, there will be none left on the board). *The reason for the ninth response is that level 488 has six colours (The response is a reference to Dr Eggman when he said that in the game "Shadow the Hedgehog". You can only be merrier when you have the most number of colours). *For the tenth response, refer to the ninth response. *The reason for the eleventh response is that level 488 has no Candy Bombs (level 534 has so many candy bombs and so many failed attempts are due to the exploding candy bombs. Hence, someone mentioned that once he/she is done with this level, he/she will have all the explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) members involved in this mess sacked and a better team to take charge. If all the candy bombs are defused, there will be no candy bombs left. Furthermore, if there are no candy bombs being imported due to the effectiveness of the customs, it means that there are no candy bombs being dispensed). *The reason for the twelfth response is that level 488 has no Portals (portals do not exist in Reality). *There is no explanation for the thirteenth response. *The reason for the fourteenth response is that level 488 has no Mystery Candy (if everything is clear, there will be nothing mysterious). *The reason for the fifteenth response is that level 488 has six colours. *The reason for the sixteenth response is that level 488 has three-layer icings as the highest layer. *The reason for the seventeenth response is that level 488 has 50 moves. *For the eighteenth response, refer to the eighth response. *The reason for the nineteenth response is that level 488 has marmalade (the wrapped candies are covered with marmalade). *The reason for the twentieth response is that level 488 has not been nerfed. Responses to projected questions *''Does the level has candy cannons? This a game of peace. Hence, no weapons are allowed. (Level 488 has no candy cannons).'' *''Does the level has a huge number of spaces? Give the biggest piece of space for a helicopter landing (Level 488 has 81 spaces).'' Winner Lucas.poh.71 Category:Blog posts Category:Games and Contests